Death Battle: Liu Kang VS Jago
by Ultrasonic215
Summary: Second Death Battle. ROUND 1...FIGHT! Two of Video Games' greatest Warrior Monks face each other for the first time! It's Mortal Kombat VS Killer Instinct!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This Death Battle is no way associated to Screw Attack's online series.**

...

Me: Monks live in solitary, away from the outside world to follow and practice their religions and various martial arts.

Sonic: But when it comes to monks in fighting games, these two always come to mind.

Me: Liu Kang, Warrior of the Shaolin and Champion of Mortal Kombat...

Sonic: And Jago, the Crème of the Crop and Champion of Killer Instinct. I'm Sonic, and he's Ultrasonic215.

Me: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who will win a Death Battle.

...

Me: During the times of Earth being endangered with the tenth Mortal Kombat being the final judgment call, the Wu Shi Academy have believed that one of their best students will be the victor and save Earth from the clutches of Shao Khan and Outworld.

Sonic: That is when their chosen warrior was Liu Kang, one of the MANY Bruce Lee clones in the fighting game genre. Why is that? Just listen to him yell!

 **Name: Liu Kang**

 **Debut: Mortal Kombat**

 **Knows several fighting styles of Martial Arts and the Nunchaku**

 **Occupation: Former Shaolin Warrior, Former Champion of Mortal Kombat, Ruler of the Neatherrealm**

Me: Trained by Shaolin Monks, Liu Kang has became the best student of the Wu Shi Academy and was allied in Raiden's White Lotus Society. With his training, Liu has studied and mastered seven styles of martial arts. These styles being Jun Fan; Pao Chui; Karate; Jeet Kune Do; Choy Lay Fut; Monkey; and Dragon.

Sonic: With all these styles put together, Liu Kang is an instant master of Hand-to-Hand, close quarters combat. He also master the Nunchaku, a farming tool meant for beating grain. See, he's a Bruce Lee clone!

Me: Now, the Nunchaku is a hard weapon to master, as you have to use the momentum of the weapon to give stronger attacks. Though it is impressive, a baseball bat can give out the same damage with less effort.

 **Special Movies:**

 **-Flying Kick**

 **-Bicycle Kicks/Windmill Punches**

 **-Dragon Fire; can be aimed high, low, and be shot from the air**

 **-Dragon Parry**

Sonic: With that aside, Liu Kang can pull off impossible but cool special moves that can give a serious edge for combo attacks. Like the Flying Kick and Bicycle Kick, with one being to leap and kick from a distance and to give MULTIPLE kicks while launching himself to the opponent. Hey Nintendo, get me that move for the next Super Smash Bros.!

Me: Liu Kang also has unique pyrokenetic abilities like his Dragon Fire, burning projectiles that can be launched by any distance, even in the air. He can even use his fire for his Dragon Parry, a quick counter attacker to get out of a beginning of a combo. And, his fire can be used to enhance his over all attacks.

Sonic: Maybe he and Blaze could get along. But, fire is not the only element he can control. Somehow, Liu has control of light and darkness. Using light, he can heal himself and launch projectile just a good as his regular fire projectiles. And using darkness, Liu can set timed traps that can set up for a good combo. And like all other Mortal Kombatants, old Shoalin Boy can pull over 17 fatalities, even becoming a FREAKIN' DRAGON!

 **Feats:**

 **-Having 17 Fatalities**

 **-First to perform an Animality**

 **-Defeated Goro, Shang Tsung, and Shao Khan**

 **-Handled on his own against dangerous opponents**

 **-Earning the respect, and love, from Princess Kitana**

 **-Declared as Mortal Kombat Champion...twice**

Me: During his time of the Mortal Kombat tournaments, Liu Kang has defeated a wide variety of highly skilled ninjas, assassins, Tarkatans, and the three most biggest, cheapest bosses. He was the first human since The Great Kung Lao to defeat the unbeatable Mortal Kombat Champion, Prince Goro; beaten the shape-shifting sorceror, Shang Tsung; and bested the Outworld Emporer, Shao Khan.

Sonic: Anyone who can mop the floor with big baddies is okay in my book. He sounds invincible!

Me: Don't mistaken beating powerful foes as perfection. Despite having abilities to give him an edge, Liu Kang is still mortal, and he lacks armor to give him better protection. Not to mention that, while trained to keep his emotions in check, his own anger can get the better of him.

Sonic: Now that you mentioned that, he was, well, killed...twice. First time was an unfair fight against the Deadly Alliance, and the second time when he was fighting against Raiden in the second timeline. And he was resurrected on both occasion, only as a mindless fighting zombie, and as a revenant for Quan Chi and Skinnok.

 **Faults:**

 **-Only mortal**

 **-Lacks armor**

 **-Projectiles are not the most powerful**

 **-Can be quickly angered when on his toll**

 **-Has been killed...twice**

Me: Which after the death of Quan Chi and Shinnok, he became the Ruler of the Neatherrealm along side Princess Kitana as his Queen. But that does change the fact that Liu Kang is in fact the Champion of Mortal Kombat.

Sonic: MORTAL KOMBAT!

 _Liu Kang: Shang Tsung! Only one challenge remains! Face me...IN MORTAL KOMBAT!_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Found abandoned as a baby at a Himalayan monastery, the Monks of the Tiger took in Jago as their student. As he grew up, Jago became the best student of the entire monastery. It was also when he was chosen by the Tiger Spirit the Monks have worshipped to participate in the second Killer Instinct Tournament to defeat the evils of Ultratech.

Sonic: Needless to say, Jago really did a number on them. How so? He, literally, tore up Fulgore, Ultratech's best robotic fighter. But not all was going so well, because the same Tiger Spirit turned to be the Demon, Gargos. Being betrayed by a spirit he worshipped, Jago managed to defeat Gatgos for good, and beaten Fulgore Mark 2 with help from long-lost sister-Orchid.

 **Name: Jago**

 **Debut: Killer Instinct**

 **Presumed to master 3 Martial Arts and Kora sword**

 **Occupation: Warrior Monk of the Tiger Monastery, Champion of the Third Killer Instinct Tournament**

Me: Raised and trained in Tibet, it is presumed Jago may now and mastered Tibetan, Chinese, and possibly Indian Martial Arts like Kung-Fu, Lama Pai, and Kalaripayattu.

Sonic: Jago is also a swordsman, using a katana from his past days but as of recently gone to his Tibetan roots and now owns a sword made in the region.

Me: The new sword seems to be a Kora blade. The tip of the sword itself is actually weighed to give more strength in every strike and slash.

 **Specials:**

 **-Wind Kick**

 **-Laser Blade**

 **-Endokuken**

 **-Tiger Fury**

 **-Ninja Slide**

 **-Instinct: Tiger's Fury**

Sonic: Being a Killer Instinct combatant, Jago can pull off some of the most over-the-top special attacks that just defy the laws of physics. Then again, who am I to talk? He can launch himself with his leg sticking out, performing his Wind Kick, and giving out his devastating Tiger Fury uppercut. And he's able to give his opponents the slip with his Ninja Slide, even though he's not a ninja. Sounds a bit counter-productive if you ask me.

Me: During his time training in the monastery, Jago obtained a unique aura of power as he does have an actual spirit of the tiger. Using this power, Jago can increase the power of his attack, like lacing his blade with this aura, performing his Laser Blade attack. And when needing to have an edge to give out more damage by launching a powerful projectile known as the Endokuken.

Sonic: Sounds like the Hadoken from Street Fighter...oh well. But that's not all he can do; Jago is able to access more power of the tiger and activate his Instinct Mode, The Tiger's Fury. With this, Jago is able to launch TWO Endokukens at a time and they can even HEAL him if those projectiles make contact to his opponent. Man, now I will NEVER mess with any monk!

 **Feats:**

 **-The star student of the Tiger Monastery**

 **-Defeated three models of Fulgore; first by himself, second with help by Orchid, and third to a stand still**

 **-Defeated the demon, Gargos**

 **-Handled his own against the most surreal of opponents**

 **-Reunited with his long-lost sister, Orchid**

 **-Declared as Killer Instinct Champion in the third tournament**

Me: In his time during the Killer Instinct Tournaments, Jago has fought against an odd group of enemies that are references to many pop-culture characters. From werewolves to ice aliens, bio-engineered raptors to robotic hunters, a secret agent to an ex-boxing champion, and highly trained assassins to demonic evils. He destroyed over three models of Fulgore, and the only one to destroy the demon Gargos single-handedly.

Sonic: Well then this guy is OK in my book. Let's go, Jago!

Me: But he is still far from perfect. His projectiles are slow by other standards than some of the Killer Instinct roster, not to mention that his speed and strength can be lacking when comparing to the others. Also, he is not wearing enough armor, as he goes as far as guarding his forearms and shins, including his face, but the rest is not so much.

Sonic: I did kinda forgot that he has another reason to fight. Even after Gargos was defeated and destroyed, his influence is somewhere within Jago, slowly changing him to become an Harold of Gargos. If he can find an opponent strong enough, then can purge that darkness for good. If not, then we are in deep trouble.

 **Faults:**

 **-Only human**

 **-Lacks armor**

 **-Projectiles are not the fastest**

 **-Willed and determined to purge the influence of Gargos**

 **-Instinct only last for a few seconds**

Me: Even so, Jago is still a force to be reckon with, as when you see him fight, he only fights for the right cause.

Sonic: FIGHT ON!

 _Jago: I'm afraid your path ends here._


End file.
